The Meeting
by cyncay
Summary: Musketeer AU with a special young woman coming into their lives from time to time.


I was walking along the side of the road when I heard the rider coming up behind me. I stepped off into the trees, pulling my hood up to hide my face. A minute later, a beautiful black cantered by, his rider wearing the blue cloak of a Musketeer, his hat pulled low.

After the horse and rider passed by,I stepped back out on the road and gave a low whistle. With a smile, I watched as the horse stopped, refusing to move even when his rider threatened him with bodily harm.

I came up next to them, ignoring the man while I spoke to the horse and sroked his neck and face. "Hello, my beautiful boy. It's been many years, hasn't it/ I'm glad you remember your training."

He lowered his head and pushed it into my chest, making small whickering noises as I scratched his favorite places. By now, the rider had dismounted and stood next to the horse, watching us.

"What did you to my horse?" he asked, his voice well-timbered, the tone slightly menacing. "And would you undo it? I have urgent business to attend to."

"I'm the business you were sent here for. You've taken good care of my Roger, Athos."

"You're my contact? Your horse? How do you know me?" Athos fired the questions at me.

"Let's walk, shall we?" I prompted, turning and walking up the road. roger immediately followed me, forcing Athos to come with us or be left behind. As we walked, I explained, "I raised and trained roger and the other horses that came to the garrison six years ago. That's when we met."

He thought for a moment, then stared at me. "The skinny little kid? That was you? But - " his voice trailed off.

I grinned at him. "You thought I was a boy. And now you wonder even more how I can be you contact with the information you were sent to get?"

"It does explain why Treville wasn't able to give me a description, just that my contact would know me."

"And why don't we make camp so we can go over that information." I suggested.

We found a small clearing and while Athos made a fire, I took care of Roger. Sitting down, I pulled some bread, cheese and apples frommy pack. Athos added some wine and dried meat. When he offered the meat, I politely thanked him but declined.

"I no longer eat meat. In my travels, I often use the guise of an animal doctor, specializing in horses. But it seemed to bother the animals to see me eating meat or smelling it on me while I was treating them, so I stopped."

"That's quite -." he stopped unsure of what to say.

"I know." I chuckled. "It's a little strange and hard to believe. Anyway, this has given me access to all sorts of information and plans from the Spanish."

Reaching into my pack again, I brought out a large sheaf of papers. I handed them over to Athos, his fingers brushing against mine in the exchange.

He looked through them while I ate. Using my knife, I cut one of the apples in half and held it out the side. "You've gotten better, Roger, but you still can't sneak up on me."

With a soft snort, velvety lips brushed my palm as Roger took the apple half. He nuzzled my hair for a moment and I gave him the other half, then he wandered off for more grass.

"You're going to spoil him," Athos said blandly as he looked up. "This information is extremely detailed, Mademoiselle - "

"Kay."

"Kay. How on earth were you able to get this much detail just treating animals?"

His voice held a touch of something I couldn't quite place, but I knew it wasn't belief.

"This was not obtained through pillow talk." I said coldly. It's the benefit of what I do. People forget I'm there and talk freely. And luckily, I have a good memory."

"My apologies. My experience with female agents has not been good. But these maps - that cannot be from talk?"

"The maps I will admit are from snooping excursions. But the battle plans and troop numbers are from a combination of overheard conversations and special inside operatives that you would not believe me if I told the truth about them."

We spent some time discussing the papers, with him asking questions to clarify something I had written or where a location was on a map. Twilight was falling as we finished.

Going to my pack once more, I pulled out a wineskin. "Now that the business is done, something to pass the rest of the evening."

Leaning forward, I offered the skin to Athos, noticing something as he took it from me.

"You no longer wear her locket." I commented. "Has she lost her grip on you?"

"You are observant." was his clipped response after a moment.

"I am, and that brief hesitation tells me that she has lost her hold on your head, but the hold on your heart has only been loosened. You're still fighting to get completely free."

"You speak as if you know something of the feeling." Athos spoke softly.

"Somewhat. I am in love with someone who loves another."

"He's a fool."

I gave him a small smile. "Maybe one day, I will tell him that. But now, if you don't mind, I will call it a night. Feel free to finish the wine."

"Before I forget," Athos drawled,"Treville also wanted me to extend an offer for you to come back to Paris or the area to live.

the upcoming war may make it too dangerous for you to continue the way have."

"Let me think on it tonight. I'll give you an answer in the morning."

In the morning, I was sharing a couple apples with Roger and talking with him when Athos finally woke up. Neither of us spoke as we broke camp and got ready for the day. Once we were back on the road, Athos broke the silence.

"Did you think about the Captain's offer?"

"I did. The offer comes at an interesting time as I came upon a crossroad in my life. but after thinking about, I don't think it's the right time for me to come back to Paris yet. And if we do go to war, I can still do some good for France, being out there, gathering information.

"Thank Captain Treville for his offer and the concern behind it. I will be fine."

Athos swung into the saddle. "Take care of yourself, Kay. And the next time time we meet, may you be with the man you love."

As he rode away, I whispered "Not if she has a hold on you."


End file.
